Color Me Surprised
by BonesFABERRY
Summary: Maura was avoiding her, the 'I don't want to be near you, hear you, see you, touch you and/or talk to you' type instead of her usual 'I'm mad at you, so I'll glare at you every single time I see you until you apologize'.


**So I made this for the Rizzles Fanfic Challenge (which is really awesome) and I thought 'Maybe I should put it here for the ones that don't use tumblr', so here it is. I hope you like it, I may or may have not been a little sugar high when I wrote this or maybe I was just being my crazy self -w- Without futher ado...**

***I don't own the characters/ Rizzoli & Isles. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

_**Color Me Surprised**_

Maura was avoiding her, the '_I don't want to be near you, hear you, see you, touch you and/or talk to you'_ type instead of her usual '_I'm mad at you, so I'll glare at you every single time I see you until you apologize'._

_What did I do wrong?_ Jane thought while sitting on her desk.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Korsak asked without looking up from his computer

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jane responded defensively "Shouldn't you be watching some of those puppy videos you are really fond of?"

"Fond of?" Frost snorted as he dropped some files in his desk "I think Dr. Isles is rubbing off on you" he smiled, but the smile dropped when he saw the glare that Jane was giving him.

"Of course she is" Korsak mumbled before taking a bit from his donut "I'm sure they do plenty of rubbing while they're at home"

"Did you say something, Korsak?" Jane's tone made him gulp, which in turn made Frost laugh.

"Nothing, just watching some videos"

Frost looked around the room and frowned

"Where's Dr. Isles?" he mused out loud.

"Why are you looking at me?" Jane crossed her arms "Is not like we're attached by the hip. "What?" she raised an eyebrow when her partner scoffed.

"You're always together... everyone thinks you are a couple"

Silence embraced the room, Frost and Korsak gulped when Jane clenched her jaw.

"Not that we think you are a couple" Frost said nervously "That'd be ridicoulous..." Jane's glare made him shut up.

"Not that we wouldn't support you if you were" Korsak tried to get Jane's attention on him "I think you'd make a great couple" he smiled warmly at her.

Jane's heart clenched at her partners' words, on one hand he wanted to smack Frost right in the head and in the other she wanted to hug Korsak. She knew very well how everyone in the precinct thought that her and Maura were an item, even the ones that didn't interact with them everyday thought they were a couple; like Maura, it didn't bother her but it made her nervous to think that the rumors weren't far from the truth.

They hadn't told anyone the change in their relationship, not out of fear, but because they wanted to test the waters and see where it took them, always with the promise that if it didn't work out they could go back to being friends.

Sure, the three weeks trial turned into months which turned into a year, but they were happy and it was all that mattered, even if their relationship didn't exactly follow the norm.

Jane thought about how their relationship started, blocking out whatever conversation Frost and Korsak seemed to have at the moment.

About a year and six months ago, Maura and Jane went to Vegas to be part of a law enforcement symposium; Maura was delighted that they were chosen to represent Boston Police Department, Jane just rolled her eyes.

You know how they say that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas? They took it too literal.

Jane still remembers that day as if it had been yesterday.

_It was the third and last day of the symposium and, surprisingly, neither of them had had the chance of exploring Vegas because, apparently, luck wasn't by their side._

_It all started went two of Maura's suitcases got stolen while they were loading the rest on the cab, then instead of having two rooms they got one room with just one bed; at first Jane was adamant of sleeping in the same bed as Maura, more so after just coming to terms with the whole '__I'm attracted to my best friend'__debacle, but Maura alleged that they had shared a bed before and that she wouldn't let Jane sleep on the floor because '_even if it offered unparalleled support and it might improve your spinal alignment, you would be sore and grumpy in the morning and I don't want to deal with that while we are in Vegas'.

_In the end, Jane and Maura slept together, both facing the opposite side but, mysteriously, waking in each other's arms the next morning._

_Their bad luck didn't end there, all the attendants thought they were a married couple and made sure to address them as "Detective and Dr. Isles", "The Isles", "The Rizzolis" or "Detective and Dr. Rizzoli"; __and even if they corrected them, they kept calling or referring to them as a couple._

_Going back to their last day at Vegas, Jane remembers Maura telling her that they were going out, she said she was tired but Maura keep begging her to come with her. After walking through Las Vegas' streets, a few shopping bags in their hands, they made it back to the hotel a little after six, had dinner at seven and went to the bar at eight._

_She remembers drinking beer while Maura drank wine and after that it's all blurry._

_The next thing she knows is that she's naked and has ring -a wedding ring no less- on her finger. Her first thought was to get out of the hotel room, find Maura and ask her what the hell happened and why did she let her get married to a stranger._

_Imagine her surprise when she saw that Maura was in the same state as she was._

_Jane tried to get out of Maura's grip without waking her blonde friend, _or was it wife now?,_ she shook her head as soon as the thought crossed her mind. She's not my wife and..._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Maura tighten her grip._

_"No...come back" Maura murmured._

_Jane tensed and her eyes widened "Go back to sleep Maur" the brunette mumbled._

_It didn't take long for Maura to wake up, and when she noticed the state they both were in, she just said "Oh, mother f-phooey! Did I forget our first night together?"_

_Jane stared at her in shock "Why would you say that?"_

_"Because I've been wondering for too long how would it be to have sex with you" Maura frowned "Haven't you?"_

_"Yes! I mean no" Jane groaned "Yes but we are friends, best friends no less, and best friends don't sleep with each other"_

_"I think we are past that stage" Maura held her left hand up "Don't you think, Mrs. Isles?"_

_Jane opened her mouth and closed it a few times. _

_"Well?" Maura grinned "Don't you think we should refresh our memories?"_

_"Jane?" Maura approached her with a predatory look in her eyes. "Jane?"_

"Jane?"

A hand in her shoulder made her jump from her seat, eliciting a laugh from her partners.

"Frost! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jane punched him in the stomach.

"Sorry, we've been calling your name for a while" Frost said with a glint in his eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" Korsak asked

"Nothing" Jane responded quickly

Korsak raised an eyebrown while Frost mumbled "Maybe she's thinking about Dr. Isles"

Jane just rolled her eyes before standing up "I'm going to get coffee, do any of you want something?" she just left without giving them time to answer.

For the umpteenth time in the day, Jane sighed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Angela asked.

"Maura" Jane's words were out of her mouth before she could process what she was saying.

"Is she all right? She's been acting weird for a while now" Angela mused.

_So she noticed too, _Jane thought, _What else has she noticed?_

Jane frowned at the thought of her mother knowing the real nature of her relationship with Maura, sure, she'd be happy that she's dating a doctor but being married to her was a different thing. Angela would moan and whine about not being there when they got married and get angry when they told her that they had been married for a year and a half.

_Yeah, that'd end well.__ Jane internally snorted. _

"I'm sure it's nothing, Ma" she shrugged before drinking what was left in her cup "Don't worry, I'll talk to her later"

Jane was about to exit the Café when she saw Maura near the elevators, so she ran as fast as she could to get to her.

"Maura" Jane said when she was a few feet away from her wife "Hey, Maura!" she shouted when the doctor ignored her.

"On average, it takes the human brain 0.5 seconds to regret saying something after you've said it" Maura said without looking at Jane

Jane's eyes widened.

Had she said something that had hurt Maura? Or was this some of Maura's usual 'fun' facts?

"Maura, I…" Jane didn't have time to finish her sentence before Maura walked away "I don't know what is going on" the detective sighed while watching the retreating form of her wife.

"Maura?" Jane knocked before stepping into Maura's office

"How can I help you, Detective Rizzoli?" Maura said without taking her eyes off the computer

Jane's eyebrow raised in alarm. _Detective Rizzoli? I'm only Detective Rizzoli when…_

…_**When you're in trouble.**_

_I was going to say when we are in 'special' situations._

_**Nah, I think you're in trouble.**_

_And who the hell are you?_

_**I'm you, aren't you supposed to be a detective?**_

_I _am_ a detective._

_**You certainly don't look like one at this moment.**_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

…

_Well?_

_**Well, I think you should pay attention to what Maura is saying, she seems pretty mad.**_

"…and you are not even listening to me" Maura rolled her eyes "Is there something you wanted, Detective? I'm pretty busy right now"

"Hives, Maura" Jane was about to smile when she saw the glare that Maura was giving to her.

"Well, Detective?" the doctor raised an eyebrow

"You see…I…" Jane stuttered, looked around and closed the door "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well, you're avoiding me… the '_I don't want to be near you, hear you, see you, touch you and/or talk to you'_ avoiding me" Jane bit her lip

"I'm not avoiding you" Maura looked everywhere but at Jane "As I stated a few minutes ago, I'm pretty busy" satisfied with her answer, the doctor smiled at her wife.

"But…You…." the detective sighed "I'm sorry" Maura raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry for whatever I did, I'm sorry if I forgot our anniversary…" she gulped when she saw the heavy glare that was directed at her "…which I didn't. I'm just sorry"

The only sound that could be heard in the room was Jane's heavy breathing and the ticking of the clock.

"You don't know, do you?" Maura tilted her head and watched Jane with curiosity

_Why is she looking at me like that?_ Jane thought before saying "Don't know what?"

Maura just shook her head and stood up from her place, smoothing the imaginary wrinkles off her lab coat

"Nothing, Jane" Maura sighed before approaching Jane slowly "Just get back to work" she kissed her softly "We'll talk later" with that, she left the room and left a very confused and perplexed Jane Rizzoli standing in the middle of her office.

"What…?"

Jane still couldn't figure it out what was going on, she made a list, _A LIST!_, of things that could've bothered Maura from the moment they woke up until they arrived to the precinct.

_**You are really clueless.**_

_Not you again, _Jane rolled her eyes at herself

_**I'm always here.**_

…

_**I just decide to appear whenever I want.**_

_Stop it. I can hear you smirking._

_**Just let me help you.**_

_Why would I want your help? _Jane raised an eyebrow, oblivious to the looks her partners were giving her.

_**Because I'm you, duh.**_

_Let's say I let you help me…_

_**Okay, let's say you let me help you…if that happened I'd say 'Think about what happened a few months ago'**_

_Really? "Think about what happened a few months ago?"_

_**Really.**_

…

…

_A lot of things happened a few months ago… I was kidnapped, we met Lydia, Riley moved next door and turned out to be the new detective…_

_**Keep thinking…**_

…_then Ma and Maura wanted to throw Lydia a baby shower…_

_**Almost there…**_

_That's what Maura said last night while I was doing that thing with my t-_

_**Focus, Jane. Focus!**_

_Okay, okay… where was I?_

_**Lydia's **_**baby**_** shower.**_

_Right, well then the baby was born and M-_

"Jane!" Frost snapped his fingers "You've got mail"

Jane frowned while looking at her computer; said frown disappeared off her face when she noticed that Maura had emailed her.

_Maybe it's something related to the case,_ she mused.

_**There's no ongoing case, dumbass.**_

_Do you realize that you're calling yourself a dumbass, dumbass?_

…_**Whatever.**_

"Let's see what do we have here…" Jane mumbled while clicking here and there "What the…" her eyes widened and she almost fainted. _Almost._

"Jane? Are you all right?" Korsak asked.

"I'm fine…" Jane said before running out of the office and heading down to the morgue.

"What has gotten into her?" Korsak asked to Frost.

"Something in her email, apparently" Frost sat down on Jane's desk "Oh…"

"What?" Korsak approached Frost.

"Look…" Frost just pointed at the screen.

Korsak's eyes widened at the image that was being displayed in front of him.

The picture consisted of a what appeared to be a nursery, right in the middle there were two baby bassinets, which had engraved '_Isles-Rizzoli'_ in the middle of the headboard.


End file.
